1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, a receptacle connector and an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a plug connector and a receptacle connector being mated together and to an electrical connector assembly having improved components, being capable of providing a stable hold and forming an electrical connection between two circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a connector mainly includes a housing and a plurality of terminals. The connector is mounted on a circuit board for being mated with a complementary connector. By the terminals of the two connectors contacting with each other, the two connectors form an electrical transmission therebetween. Therefore, the configuration of the terminal is one of the main factors of whether the terminal can provide a stable contact. In view of this, the traditional connector ordinarily disposes a plurality of terminals, each of which forms a plug portion for contacting with the complementary connector and enhancing the accuracy of the connection. But the configuration of the traditional terminal only can contact with the complementary terminal on single position thereof, so that it is apt to slip from the complementary terminal and result in unstable signal transmission or even signal interruption and so on and makes the connector suffer from the factors of the external shocks and the like. This is especially easy to occur in a board-to-board connector having multiple terminals.
Moreover, for the traditional board-to-board connector, the terminal and the complementary terminal mostly depend on a hard interference fit produced therebetween to be contacted with each other. But, the hard interference fit cannot provide a stable contact and is easily loosened and result in the bad electrical transmission because of the connector being pulled by the external shocks.